Miradas
by K-RO
Summary: ¿Así que la resurrección del clan, eh? SasuXNaru


_**Pairing**__: Sasu-Naru_

_**Category**__: Sounen-Ai, Romance, Mpreg._

_**Raiting**__: K+_

_**Disclaimer**__: __**Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Miradas**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

Uchiha Sasuke; el poderoso _Shinobi_; uno de los últimos del ilustre linaje Uchiha; miraba con fastidio apenas contenido en sus negras pupilas a quien se encontraba delante de él.

La lluvia se escuchaba fuera, mojándolo todo. Tal y como el funesto día en que se había marchado.

– Esto no funciona – Dijo, peligroso. – No te quiero cerca, entiéndelo.

La pequeña figura enfrente de él se acercó con lentitud, dubitativamente.

– No lo hagas – Advirtió – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó su caminata. Un gruñido agresivo, apenas audible sobre el sonido de la lluvia lo hizo detenerse, girando apenas el cuello para enfocar con sus ojos afilados al rubio enfrente suyo.

Quiso alejarse; irse y salir de ahí. Pero no pudo.

Los ojos azules enormes le observaron decididos; todo su rostro rojo de las emociones contenidas; acercándose otro poco. Cuando sus piernas no alcanzaron a sostenerlo, se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Sasuke volteó ahora completamente; contemplando con horror la caída del rubio, que no llegó a darse puesto que se apoyó difícilmente contra la pared, aún mirando directamente los ojos de Sasuke.

A su pesar, el moreno no pudo sino sonreír ante la fortaleza del niño.

– Bien hecho, _Dobe_.

Pero bien sabía que no estaría conforme con eso; la testarudez era cosa de la familia.

Despegando su mano del muro; el más pequeño tembló un poco antes de encontrar un punto de equilibrio, luego dio otro paso.

Un reto de miradas, y ninguno de los dos planeaba salir vencido.

De nuevo dio un par de pasos, tambaleándose; Uchiha se quedó quieto, no ayudándole pero tampoco impidiendo el avance.

Extendió la mano pequeña; sonriendo triunfante, a punto de tocarlo.

Entonces cayó, dándose de bruces en la alfombra.

Rápidamente, Sasuke lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantándolo, revisando preocupado si había tenido algún daño.

Lo siguiente que supo es que había sido apresado por los brazos y piernas del rubio. Una sana carcajada burbujeando en los labios pequeños.

¡El muy ladino lo había engañado!

Sintiendo casi su _Sharingan _brotar en sus ojos. A punto de usar el _Chidori Nagashi_. Sasuke dejó de sostenerlo, dejándolo caer de nalgas al suelo de nuevo.

Los brillantes ojos azules llenándose de lagrimas; el adorable mohín en los labios de fresa; las mejillas arreboladas, enternecieron por un momento el duro corazón de Uchiha Sasuke, antes de que recompusiera su fría careta al recordar que había sido manipulado por el mocoso.

Al ver que el amago de llanto no hacia mella en Sasuke; abrió los labios, tomó aire y lanzó un portentoso grito agudo que perforó sus tímpanos.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Naruto llegó corriendo de la planta baja, alertado por el grito; apartando de un empujón al moreno y precipitándose hacia su tierno retoño en el suelo.

– Mi-Chan ¿Te has hecho daño, cariño?

Volviéndose furioso a su esposo; Uzumaki lo confronto casi sacando el poder del _Bijū_

– Sasuke, te dejo a cargo por cinco minutos ¡Cinco! Y lo siguiente que encuentro es a Minato tirado llorando en el suelo, como has…

Pero Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba, sus puños a los costados temblando de la furia contenida

– Ven bebé, vamos a dormir – Naruto continuó, dirigiéndose al cuarto matrimonial. – Sasuke ¿Puedes traerme el biberón de Mi-Chan?

Ahí estaba, el pequeño manipulador había conseguido colarse en su cama de nuevo. No importaba que el mocoso de un año y medio tuviera un cuarto propio; lleno de juguetes, cuentos y cualquier cosa que un niño pequeño pudiera desear; al pequeño Uchiha Minato lo único que le interesaba era la compañía de su _To-Chan_.

Rubio y de ojos azules; el hijo de ambos no compartía ningún rasgo con Sasuke que no fuera la mente perversa ­–Sasuke estaba seguro de ello– Y el celo constante para con el rubio Uzumaki.

Ese mismo celo les había provocado varios encontronazos; Sasuke tenía la ventaja de ser el primero en la vida de Naruto, su mejor amigo y su principal pilar; por su parte, Minato sabía que con un par de berridos tenía la atención de su adorado padre rubio y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

¿Quién decía que Sasuke y Minato no se parecían?

– Digno hijo del padre – Masculló entre dientes mientras descendía las escaleras para terminar el biberón por el que Naruto había bajado y le había dejado con Minato.

Un resoplido escapo de sus labios.

– ¿Así que la resurrección del clan, eh?

Tomando de la mesa el biberón aún tibio, emprendió desganado el regreso.

Cuando atravesó la puerta, lo único que captó su atención fue el cuerpo delgado de Naruto; recostado hecho un ovillo; respirando suavemente semidormido. Entre el semicírculo que su cuerpo creaba se encontraba Minato aferrado con sus manos pequeñas al pecho de su _To-Chan; _completamente dormido.

Dejo la mamadera en la mesa de noche y se acostó junto a ellos; Naruto despertó al sentir la cama hundirse con su peso.

–Sasuke – Murmuró somnoliento.

– Shh – El moreno envolvió la figura de su esposo, atrayéndolo hacia si junto con Minato, abrazando a su familia. –Duerme.

Naruto sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, dando un beso lento a los labios fríos de su pareja.

– Te amo – Susurró antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

Sasuke suspiró satisfecho antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el cabello rubio dorado.

Sintió un pequeño jalón a su pijama; descendiendo la mirada oscura, distinguió entre la oscuridad a la pequeña mano libre de Minato aferrándose a él también.

– ¿Así que la resurrección del clan, eh? – Volvió a preguntar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera; mojándolo todo; lavando pecados; llevándose culpas.

A decir verdad, la resurrección del clan le importaba una mierda, ahora el tenia una _familia_.

La diferencia entre ambos era completamente abismal.

Mientras él tuviera ese beso todos los días de su vida; mientras él pudiera sentir el cuerpo tibio de su hijo buscando refugio en el nido de amor que eran Naruto y él; no necesitaba nada más.

Cerrando los ojos, Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a soñar.

**Owari**

* * *

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

_997, 998, 999, 1000 palabras exactas… el fracaso._

_La idea original era hacerme un drabble (500 palabras); pero es como yo pensé, no soy capaz de sintetizar el asunto hasta su mas mínima expresión._

_Ahí estaba yo, escribiendo el borrador de __**Happy Ends**__, cuando se me agotaron las ideas, así que para no freírme las neuronas, decidí seguir con el borrador mi cuento el otro cuento ni siquiera lo he tocado, después de dos párrafos me di cuenta de que necesito estructurarme bien la trama para poder continuar, como no había coca-cola a la mano; me dije a mi misma "lo que necesitas es escribirte algo con lo que no se te funda tanto el cerebro, como un drabble; es solamente una escena, claro, conciso y al punto"_

_No tarde en caer en error garrafal. __**Precisamente **__porque es claro, conciso y al punto es que se necesitan las palabras adecuadas; y a mí, que me encanta dar rodeos, el estilo no se me da._

_Al final, terminé tomando ideas de aquí y de allá y se fue alargando hasta el punto en que el titulo ya no va con lo que terminé escribiendo._

_Aún así estoy plenamente satisfecha con esto. Me he divertido bastante, que era el principal objetivo. Espero que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo me lo pasé mientras lo escribía._

_Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._


End file.
